Kentucky ranks as the 8th- worst state for fatal occupational injury rates, and is also among the states with the highest nonfatal occupational injury and illness incidence rates (BLS, 2006). This expanded project focuses on the population-based surveillance of fatal and nonfatal work-related injuries and illnesses in Kentucky, a southeastern state. The objectives of the fundamental Kentucky Occupational Safety and Health Surveillance (KOSHS) and expanded Fatality Assessment and Control Evaluation (FACE) programs are to identify industry sectors, occupations, and worker populations at high risk for work injuries and illnesses, to advance the usefulness of surveillance data for injury prevention, and to develop and implement targeted strategies for dissemination of data utilizing a sector-based approach, to reducing occupational injuries and illnesses. The methodology consists of conducting population-based surveillance of 20 occupational injury/illness indicators, and in-depth focused multi-source surveillance of occupational fatalities to identify risk factors. Surveillance of occupational motor vehicle collisions will be expanded to include multiple data sources. A new indicator for occupational falls, including older worker falls, will be established. On-site investigations of selected fatality cases involving motor vehicle collisions in the transportation and logging sectors will be performed. A case-control study will be conducted to determine the association between the number of passengers and injury severity in older male driver motor vehicle collisions. Narratives of older worker occupational falls using Workers' Claims data will be coded. Fatality narratives of interpersonal violence-related occupational homicides will be developed and disseminated utilizing multiple sources of data The "Kentucky- Working to Save Lives" consortium will be sustained and charged with the development of a statewide occupational injury prevention plan. Nonparametric statistical analysis methods will be applied to the CRASH data set to identify geographic areas of Kentucky highways with the highest probability of commercial vehicle and coal truck crashes. Targeted worker and employer groups will be provided with a sound evidence basis for improved worker safety by analyzing and disseminating occupational injury and illness surveillance data, and publications for impact at both the state and national levels. A process, impact, and outcome evaluation of the major activities conducted. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]